Heavens' angels
by Brownie.Lover69
Summary: Hell is planing a war against Heaven, of course that's the perfect time that the princess of Heaven, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, has an 'accident' and falls out of Heaven with a broken wing. But just before she hits the ground a golden eyed savior comes to her rescue and catches her. He soon relieses how beautiful this angel is, but what happens when Clary has a fate to fulfil.
1. Falling

**Clary POV:**

"Clary! Dad wants you in the planning room right now!" My brother Jonathon called from his balcony. I was just sitting on the roof of our house to draw. I always sit here to sketch, draw and what not, sometimes to even think.

"Tell him that I'm coming in a sec!" I shouted back as I set my sketchbook down on the roof, stood up, extended my wings and flew down onto my balcony.

My name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, but I prefer to be called Clary. I am an angel in case you didn't get it yet and my father is basically one of the most important and powerful angels that ever existed. The angel of war and destruction. Whenever heaven is in trouble with hell and its dark angels, dad is at Gods' side to help him plan on how to start the war. My mother is basically the most important angel; well you can only be important when you are Gods' sister. My mum is also the angel of art. So basically any kind of art, dancing, drawing, painting, sculpting…everything.

My brother, Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern, has inherited all the looks of my dad: almost white hair, black eyes, sharp features and he is tall. Also John, or how I like to call him Johnny boy, has got fathers' temper, they both have a bit of a temper problem, but he could also be the best brother in the world when he wanted to be. All in all you don't want to get of the bad side of the Morgenstern boys.

I, in comparison, have all my mother's looks: flaming red hair, emerald green eyes, freckles all over my face, no curves at all and also really small. Also I have my mum's drawing talent and kindness, but when someone annoys me you don't want to get in my way, that's one of the rare things that I got from my dad.

My father's name is Valentine Morgenstern and my mother's Jocelyn Morgenstern, her maiden name was Fairchild. My mum has big gold wings and my father has silver wings, that's also one of the things that I inherited from my dad, his wings. John has got mums wings and when he extends them he truly is a beauty in himself. Well, all of my family is beautiful, everyone except me. You also probably know my other uncle, dads' brother, the famous angel Raziel. The one who created the Shadowhunters. I, by the way, am the angel of kindness and music. I can play any musical instruments and because my mother is so kind I got the kindness. My brother is the angel of the night, he put all the stars up into the sky and also positions the moon correctly. It is really cool to have a brother who can do that, always when I was sad I would sit on the roof, where I anyway spend most of my time, and he would fly up and sit next to me and then with one flick of his fingers he would write my name in the stars and tell me how special I am.

So all in all you could basically call me the princess of heaven.

Just then, to brake me out of my thoughts John burst into my room and said "Come on Clary, dad is waiting, or do you want to make him come up here himself"

"Oh sorry, just dozed off in my own little world for a bit. I'm on my way straight away" I told him, folded my wings into my back and walked past him to my father's planning room in the cellar.

"Dad, I'm here now. What's up?" I asked as I entered to find my dad leaning over a letter with his eyebrows furrowed together

"Clarissa! Finally. I've got a task for you and I need someone who I trust to do it" dad answered me and turned to look at me on his swivel chair.

At the word 'task' I got really interested, dad knew exactly that I love to go on adventures. "Well, what is it?" I asked excitedly

"Some angels have been going missing in the zone and I need someone to go check it out. But please be careful, you know that we are in the middle of planning a war with hell. Lucifer is once again trying to take over heaven and you are my only princess. I don't want to lose my baby girl" he told me.

For those who don't know, 'the zone' is a little space between heaven and hell. It also is the only place with a direct way to earth. It is the only zone where the mortal souls go when they die, then they will either be sent to heaven or hell. Basically the old cliché, but the angels call that place 'the zone'

"I know dad, we discuss this the whole time over dinner and you know that I can look after myself, also I'm going to do it" I said and as I finished talking dad got up from the place where he was sitting and hugged me.

"I know that you can look after yourself, you're my daughter after all. I'm still worried; there is something foul with all of this. Angels normally don't disappear just like that and you know it" he whispered into my hair

"I know dad. But I want to go now"

Then dad pulled away from our hug, kissed my forehead and said "Be careful"

I nodded and then ran back up the ground floor. "What did dad want?" John asked as I ran past the living room where he was now sitting in, watching television

"Oh he just gave me a task" I replied as I slipped on my shoes

"Okay, be careful! I want my sister back in one piece!" he shouted after me as I was already half-way out of the door

"Yeah!" I called back, extended my wings and flew away to the zone. As I reached it I straight away noticed that something was off. Normally the zone was all neat and bright to welcome the mortal souls but not it was darker and…dirty. "Hello!?" I called out. I had the feeling that I am being watched and in just that moment I heard a swooshing sound behind me and quickly turned around. Just in that moment I felt arms grab my arms and hold me against a muscular chest. I screamed out loud and tried to fight against whoever was holding me. Then I felt a hot breath against my ear and a hissing voice said "Look what we got here. Heavens Princess. Didn't expect you here missy, but I guess we'll have to give you the same treatment that we have to give all the angels that come here. Lucifer's command" that was no mistakenly a voice of a dark angel.

"What do you want from me?" I asked the man

"We want nothing from you, we just wanted to take over the zone and we have to eliminate all angels that dare to come here. Isn't that right Ayden?" the man said into the darkness. I flowed the direction of his voice to see a dark figure emerging out of the normally beige but now gray smoke. It was another man, he had so sharp features that they could cut glass, pure black eyes, like some of the dark angels, no whites, no pupil, no iris and also he had black hair with black wings. All dark angels had black wings with tips as sharp as knives and only a hand full of dark angels and his eyes.

"That is correct my friend. I'm afraid we'll have to send the poor princess of heaven to earth" The man in front of me said. Then he took one of my wings in his hand and whispered "Shame that I'll have to hurt these beauties" and with that he snapped the bone it the wing and I felt blinding pain. I let out a blood curling scream and tears started to flow out of my eye. The most painful thing that you could do to an angel was hurt its wings and it really is terrible. I can't fly until my wings have healed. When he would break my second wing an angel can get seriously injured, maybe not fly ever again or even worse, die.

"I think Lucifer will be disappointed in us when we snap her second wing, don't you think Ayden?" the man behind me asked. I was still crying in pain and I could almost not hear the anymore because my ears were ringing.

"Unfortunately you're right Damian" Ayden said as he stroked my still functioning wing.

"What should we then do with her" The man behind me, Damian, asked. I could practically feel the smirk in his voice

"Drop her" Ayden answered and this time he was grinning at Damian.

And as soon as that was said I fell the arms looses around me and I was falling down onto earth.

_**So this was the first chap to this story. What do you think? Should I continue? Did you like it? Leave a Review on what you thought of it and if you liked it also go ahead and press the follow/favorite button. That also lets me know that I should continue this fic. Kisses**_

_**-Brownie**_


	2. The first meeting

_**Hey,**_

_**I just wanted to do this A/N to say thanks for the great support already and also to respond to flammatta's review. I am not offended at all, just wanted to tell you first thanks for pointing that out with the G and also I know that God doesn't really have angel siblings, but most things will be explained in the chap after this one. Oh and the answer to your question: Yes, they wear normal clothes. Anyway enjoy this chap!**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Jace POV: **

Today was mostly a normal day, well apart from the fact that I caught an angel that was falling out of heaven. Let me explain. I was just going on a hunt, because I'm a Shadowhunter, and walking home to the Institute. I wasn't out with my siblings, Isabelle and Alexander, like normal because they were annoying me and I needed to clear my head alone. My name is Jace Herondale, I've got gold hair and eyes and I'm extraordinarily handsome, if I say so myself, and I couldn't be more different than all of my siblings, Isabelle (Izzy), Alexander (Alec) and Maxwell (Max).

All of them have raven black hair. Izzy has dark brown eyes and she is absolutely beautiful, but I'm not attracted to her, that would be weird. She is 16 and is the second best fighter, after me, her weapon is the whip.

Alec has crystal blue eyes that he got from his mother, Maryse Lightwood. Alec is also my parabatai and his weapon is the bow and arrow, he is 18 years old and gay. He came out last year and now he has a boyfriend, a warlock called Magnus Bane.

Max is the youngest of the Lightwoods, he is 9 and has gray eyes and he is such a cute little brother.

In case you're wondering why my surname is Herondale and my siblings' one is Lightwood. It's because I'm adopted, that's also why I look so different. My real parents were Celine and Stephen Herondale and I'm saying were because when I was 10 my parents got killed in a hunt one day and from that day on I've lived with the Lightwoods and they have been my family ever since. I was a very broken and difficult kid for the first two years, but I've slowly opened up to them. I'm still broken and difficult though, never obeying and always having a snarky remark. I'm also 17.

Anyway, back to the story on how I came across this angel. So, as I said, I was walking home to the Institute when I felt like going to the park to just lie in the grass a bit and gaze at the sky, thinking about everything. Normally I do that in the greenhouse, but today I felt like doing that outside. I just lay down when I suddenly saw something falling out of the sky; it was silver with a flaming patch of red. To get a better look at it I stood up and that's when I noticed that it was a person with…wings and he or she was falling, fast. That's when my instincts shot in and just before the person hit the ground I ran and caught the person in my arms, the force of the fall knocked me on my knees and as soon as I caught it I noticed that it was a girl and by the angel, she is beautiful.

She has flaming red hair and silver wings that were hanging limp at her side, her eyes were closed so that I couldn't see her eye color but she had high cheek bones and was relatively small. She has long, black lashes that were touching her cheeks like feathers, she has a little cute button nose and freckles sprinkled all over her face. She also felt perfect in my arms, as if she belonged there.

_I have to help her, she's unconscious. _I thought as I was still stuck gazing at her beautiful face and a moment later I got up from the ground that I was kneeling on and started to run to my home.

**Clary POV: **

After the dark angel dropped me, the only thing that I still felt was the air swooshing around me and that's when I knew that I was falling to the ground, onto earth. I already knew that when I hit the ground that I'd either die, break all the bones in my body, but survive, and if I did some mortals would find me and probably hand me over to the clave because I've got wings. Only Shadowhunters can see angels because they have angel blood in them, but other from that Werewolves, Warlocks, Vampires, Mermaids, Faeries and Mundanes can only see us when we want to. Shadowhunters are the only ones who can see us whether we want it or not. But I would rather die than be handed to the clave. So here I was, falling, just waiting for my death. My consciousness was already leaving me and my eyes fluttered closed.

_Bye mum, dad and John, you'll miss me, but you'll get over it. I love you_. Those were my last thoughts before I would hit the ground. But instead I felt arms catching me, I wanted to open my eyes to find out what was happening but from the fall and my broken wing my eyes were already so heavy that I couldn't fight the darkness anymore and let the unconsciousness take me.

*****some time later*****

**Still Clary POV:**

"Jace, what were you thinking!? What is she even? A warlock or…an angel?" That was the first thing I heard; a male voice. It wasn't hissing, like the dark angels' voices, or a bit like bells, like heavens angels' voices, it was just normal. So it must be a Shadowhunter. _Oh no._

"Alec, I had to do something. First of all I don't know what she is and second of all, I just saw a person falling out of the sky. What would you do? Catch him or her or let them fall to the ground and probably die?" a second male voice said to the first. There are two of them? Great, just great.

Then I heard a sigh and the first voice said "Catch them I guess"

"Exactly"

"But what do we do when she is…an angel. If she is a warlock I could still ask Magnus, but an angel? Also her right wing is broken, I have no idea how to handle that and mum also doesn't. Magnus is just by an important client and he said I couldn't call him"

"Yeah, I also don't know. I just had to bring her here"

"Okay, I understand. I'll look in the library, maybe I can find something about angels in there. Call me when she wakes up" The first voice said and then I heard footsteps retreating and a door open and close again.

As soon as the door closed I felt a warm hand grasp my left one and heard the first voice say "Please wake up, I want to see your eyes" That voice sounded like honey to me. It was so soft and melodic, it was beautiful.

I felt a weight being lifted off of my eyes and then I slowly let them flutterer open. The first thing that I saw was white walls and beds. I guess I'm in an Infirmary, then I noticed that I was lying on a bed and the hand that was holding mine was still holding it. I let my eyes wander to my hand and they met with golden skin. I followed the arm upwards to find golden eyes staring at me and as green met gold the boy sucked in a sharp breath. This boy could be an angel. He is at least beautiful enough to be one.

**Jace POV: **

As the girls eyes fluttered open I was really desperate to see her eyes. She first looked around the room then she looked down to our connected hands and then finally her eyes met mine and I was blown away. She had such amazing emerald green eyes, they were like two gems and I felt myself getting lost in them.

"W-who are you?" The girl before me said in an angelic voice that sounded a bit like bells, breaking me out of my trance.

"M-my name i-is J-Jace Herondale, I'm a-a Shadowhunter" I stuttered. By the Angel, I just met this girl and she already has me stuttering and searching for the right words. Then she said

"I'm Clary M-Morgenstern, an angel"

_**:D they finally met! Hope you enjoyed this chap and leave a review on what you thought! Oh and for you information, I'm gonna update every Friday. So the next chap will be up on Friday.**_

_**-Brownie**_


	3. Helping Clary

**Alec POV:**

As I left the Infirmary I was really starting to wonder what we should do if that girl is an angel. Should we hand her over to the clave or should we just leave it and heal her, then help her to get back to wherever she came from. I just hope she won't be another one of Jaces' victims. I know his history with women and I always see them with a broken heart after he's finished with them, I don't know that girl but if she is an angel then we don't know what he's messing with. Maybe she's going to call her angel friends or her brother or father and Raziel knows, what if they're powerful!

Finally I reached the library and looked through all the books here while mumbling "Angels, angels, angels, angels…."

"Ah! Finally!" I said as I found a book that looked promising. In the index there were different things like:

_Chapter 1: What are Angels? _

_Chapter 2: Relation to God _

_Chapter 3: Different powers of Angels _

_Chapter 4: Meaning of their powers _

_Chapter 5: List of important Angels _

_Chapter 6: History of Angels _

_Chapter 7: Why to not anger Angels_

_Ha! That should be useful!_ I thought as I read what chapter 7 was about.

_Chapter 8: How to make an Angel mortal _

_Chapter 9: How to make a mortal an Angel _

_Chapter 10: How to take care of an Angel _

_Chapter 11: The everlasting battle between Heaven and Hell _

_Chapter 12: How can Angel wings get hurt? _

_Chapter 13: Dark Angels _

_Chapter 14: How to heal different wounds on Angels _

_Chapter 15: List of all known Angels _

_Chapter 16: List of Angels who became mortals _

_Chapter 17: List of mortals who became Angels_

_There's what I need. Chapter 14! Let's see. _I opened the book and jumped to chapter 14. "Okay, no…no….no….yes, broken wing" I mumbled as I flipped through the pages and finally found the thing I needed.

_Broken wing:_

_For an Angel, a broken wing is the most painful thing to ever imagine, that's why they have to be treated carefully and correctly. If the broken bone is not treated correctly, an angel can suffer internal damage and it will always hurt. The Angel also may have problems with flying. Also you can never brake both wings of an Angel because there is a 90% chance that the Angel will die because its wings are the most sensitive and important point of their whole body. The life source of the Angel is in its wings. The other 10% is the chance that the Angel may survive, but then it will never fly and always want to take its life. Currently there are no known Angels who've survived two broken wings. That is why it is important to treat an Angel's wing correctly. Angels can't be healed by a normal iratze because they are too weak for Angels and just sink into the skin with no effect. An Angels wing can only be healed by a warlock with the correct knowledge. _

"Damn it!" I groaned. _I guess I have to call Magnus. _I thought and then I pulled out my phone and called my glittery boyfriend, not caring that he was with an important client.

*****a few minutes later*****

**Magnus POV:**

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood! What the hell! Didn't I tell you not to call me while I'm with a client? You know exactly that I've got a new phone and your ringtone was blasting THE WHOLE TIME! Do you know what your ringtone is!? Do you know it!? It's California girls from Katy Perry! Do you know how annoying that gets for a longer period of time!? Do you!?" I shouted as I stormed through the Institute's door and past him into the Infirmary where he told me there would be this oh so important thing.

"Yeah, I know but…-"my boyfriend started, but I cut him off

"And don't even get me started on how often you called me! If you know how annoying it is then why did you call at least 50 times!?" I said as I ran up the step so that I was almost there "And about 150 texts!? Seriously what can possibly be so import-"I shouted as I finally burst through the Infirmary's door, but cut myself off as soon as I saw a girl sitting up on a bed with fire red hair and Jace sitting before her, holding one hand on her back and looking worriedly at her, but there was something else flashing in his eyes…was it love? No, Jace doesn't fall in love. But that wasn't the thing that made me stop mid sentence. It was the fact that the girl had big, silver, shining wings growing out of her back and one of them was hanging limply at her side while the other was folded behind her. I immediately knew that she was an angel because when another warlock is in the room, you feel their magic and with her I didn't feel anything, so that must mean that she's an angel. Jesus, how am I supposed to help an Angel?

Then I turned back to Alec and shouted "Well why didn't you tell me!?"

Then Alec pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed and said "I tried to but you cut me off"

I was about to say more but Jace cut me off as he coughed quite loudly, bringing the attention back to himself and the girl with the wings. "Sorry to interrupt your little tizzy fit, but I just wanted to point out that there is an ANGEL sitting here with a broken wing. Oh, but don't worry it's not as important as your relationship problems" Jace said, glaring at Alec and I

"W-Wait, what did you say she is?" Alec asked, surprised that his parabatai suddenly knew what the girl is

"I said that she's an angel" Jace repeated.

And with that Alec got a really surprised look on his face and shut up immediately

"I knew that already" I mumbled to myself and then I turned back to Jace and the girl and walked towards them. I sat down in front of the girl and held out my hand "Hey, I'm Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn"

"Clary Morgenstern. Angel" she answered and shook my extended hand.

"Okay let me see" I said and moved a hand over her broken wing. I felt Clary cringe under my touch and removed my hand straight away. "How much did that hurt?" I asked her. I knew that angel wings were the most sensitive spot on the angel.

"Like a whole stab of pain went through my body. Can y-you please be more careful?" she said

"Sorry, I was already being as careful as I could. I guess that I can only help you if I hurt you. I'm sorry" I told her and with that I could see that she got a little paler but she still nodded, allowing me to help her. I thought a bit for a moment, okay so I know that runes are no use, as is the mundane way. How the hell do you heal an angel!? Guess I'll have to try with a special cream.

"Okay, I think I know how to help you. I'll try to make it as gentle as possible, but you may want to bite into this" I said as I handed her a little towel.

"Why?" Clary asked but still took the towel from me

"Like that it may ease the pain a bit" I answered and the angel before me just nodded and put the towel in her mouth. Then I looked around the room, to find Alec staring at Clary in wonder and Jace staring at me. I could see that he was worried for Clary, and I wondered why. He had just met her. Then I asked her to stretch out her wing as far as she could. She winced again. I put some of the cream onto the broken bone. This cream is normally really good and helps fast, but this is an angel we're talking about, also I have to massage it in and that will hurt her.

Then I slowly moved my hands to her wing and started to gently massage the cream in and as soon as I started the circular movements, Clary clenched her jaw tightly, suppressing a scream. I looked at her apologetically. This went on for about 5 minutes. Clary now had tears running down her face and Jace was soothing her and telling her that it would be over soon. I finally put the last of the cream onto her wing. "Okay, all done" I told Clary and with that she ripped the towel out of her mouth and took a deep breath, then she wiped away her tears and said "Thanks for your help. I really appreciate it. But where am I exactly?"

"The Infirmary in the New York Institute" Alec answered her with a sigh

**John POV:**

I wonder why Clary is taking so long. She normally isn't away for that long. That's why I walked into dads room and asked "Dad, where's Clary? I soon have to raise the night"

Dad looked at me and I saw that he is also worried. "I don't know son, maybe this task is one of the long ones. Thank God that your mother is still at Luke's" he replied as just in that moment mum walked into the door.

"In fact, I'm not. Now why is it good that I'm not here?" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest

"H-Hey honey, how was it at Luke's?" dad stuttered

Luke is mum and dads' best friend. He is the angel of knowledge and just recently opened a book store. Mum was there today to help him paint inside and outside.

"Just lovely, but no didly dadling. Where's Clary anyway?" mum answered

"Oh, uhm, ah…" dad mumbled as he was searching for an excuse. Clary and I are mums' little babies and she hates it when Clary goes out on fathers' missions, especially when they are long ones.

"Well?" mum asked

Dad just sighed and said "Fine, I sent her on a mission and she isn't back yet"

"WHAT!? I told you not to send her on tasks anymore! You know that she always gets injured on them and seriously, what were you thinking!? We are in the middle of a war!" my mother shouted at my father

"Yes, I know but-"dad started but got cut off

"No, you don't know! If Clarissa isn't home by tomorrow you are sending someone out to find her! What if she figures out her powers and we aren't there to help her control them! You know it can happen any time now!" mum is really mad now

"Okay, fine. I'll send someone tomorrow and I also know about her powers" dad sighed

Clary just recently turned 16 and she doesn't know how special she is yet. I do. My parents told me since I was a toddler that it is very important to keep my sister safe, because of those powers. The thing is that after Clary turns 16 her powers start to develop and we can't tell her that she has them until they show. I just hope they won't show soon, because once they do, everyone: heaven, hell and mortals, will be after her.

_**I know what all of you are probably thinking right now 'Clary's 16? But I thought that Angels are immortal', well all of it is going to be explained in the next chapter. I also know that this chap was crap compared to the other two, but anyway, Review and tell me what you think. See you next Friday!**_

_**-Brownie**_


	4. The history of angels

_**I wouldn't normally have posted a chap today, but I just felt like it so here it is!**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Clary POV:**

Today is my lucky day! I landed in the big apple with a broken wing, Dad is probably worrying, and John, Mum I'm sure, is freaking out. I'm stuck with Shadowhunters and they also have a warlock. Seriously, what did I do to deserve this? I don't want to be handed to the clave! Okay, I know that this golden boy is called Jace, the warlocks name is Magnus but I still don't know that name of the boy with the black hair. "Sorry, but who are you?" I asked the black haired boy.

"My name is Alexander Lightwood, but you can call me Alec. I'm Jaces' parabatai" he answered me

"Oh and by the way, for your broken wing you should rest it, but I think you can fold it behind your back so that it isn't in the way so much, and in two days I have to put some more cream on it, okay?" Magnus said and I nodded at him in understanding.

"Hey, guys where are you? I've tried this new recipe and it sounds really good! I want you to try it!" a feminine voice came drifting in from outside and then a tall girl with black hair and dark brown eyes walked into the infirmary. She was absolutely beautiful. Seriously, why does everyone here look beautiful except me? As soon as she saw me her eyes grew wide with surprise. "Jace, Alec, Magnus, who is this?" she asked. Great, there's more of them

"I'm Clarissa Morgenstern, but you can call me Clary. I'm an angel" I replied because all the boys were looking at her, terrified. Why were they terrified?

At my words the girl gasped and then her eyes landed on Jace because he was sitting next to me and the next thing I knew was that the black-haired girl grabbed Jace by one of his ears and pulled him into the opposite corner of the room and they began whispering something. Normally you wouldn't be able to hear them, but because I'm an angel and have enhanced hearing, I could still hear them faintly.

"This is your fault isn't it? What in the angels name were you thinking!?" the girl whisper shouted

"She was falling out of the sky and when I caught her she was unconscious in my arms with a broken wing! I couldn't just leave her there; I had to bring her here with me!" Jace snapped back at her

The girl sighed and said "At least we finally have another girl here in my age"

"See, it's not all bad" Jace commented and the girl hit him on the back of his head, then she walked back to me, extended her hand and said "Hi, I'm Isabelle Lightwood, you can call me Izzy or Iz and Alec and Jace are my brothers"

"Wait, if you and Alec are Jaces' siblings then why do you have different surnames?" I asked

"It's a bit complicated, but I think Jace should tell you that story" Izzy answered "Anyway, I just wanted to ask you guys if you were hungry? I made some dinner" she continued

"Oh I would-"I started but got cut off by Jaces' hand as it clamped down on my mouth, muffling my response

"Before you say anything, I just want to tell you that Izzys' cooking is absolutely disgusting" he warned me while looking into my eyes.

I ripped his hands off of my mouth and said "I actually wanted to say that I'm not really hungry right now, but now that you pointed that out I want to see for myself, so Isabelle I would love to try a little"

Jace face palmed whilst Izzy smiled hugely, grabbed my hand and pulled me down the corridor into the kitchen. "Sit down" Izzy said and I did what I was told then she put a little bowl of something brown with olives and burnt mushrooms floating in it, in front of me.

"Thanks" I said and took a spoon full of the drown liquid in my mouth. _It can't be that bad right?_ I thought but oh God, I was so wrong. This is horrid! Jace sure as hell was telling the truth. I forced the fluid down my throat and looked up to find Izzy looking at me expectantly.

"And? How is it?" she asked excited

I didn't really want to tell her that it was terrible, but I also couldn't say that it was good because it surely wasn't. So I had to lie "It's good Iz"

Izzy squealed and jumped up hugging me, but making sure to not touch my wings. After she finished squeezing me to death we started talking for a while. I noticed that Izzy and I had a lot in common and that we would be great friends. She also said that she wanted to take me to something called 'the mall' tomorrow. To do something named 'shopping', I wonder what it is, but Izzy says that it's fun. You see in heaven you go to one of the designers and tell them what you want to wear and then they make it. But halfway through the conversation I started yawning because I was pretty tired from everything that happened today.

"Are you tired?" Iz asked and stopped her rant about something called 'nail-polish' and how terrible it is that they don't have this in heaven. "Yeah" I answered

"Okay, you can have the spare bedroom next to mine" Iz said and got up from her chair and I also got up and followed her up the stairs and to one of the doors on the left. "This is my room" she said and pointed to one of the many oak-wood doors "And you can sleep in this one" she continued as she pointed to the door right next to hers.

"Jace is opposite your room and Alec is left next to his, opposite from mine" she informed me and I nodded and was about to enter my room when I turned on my heels and said "Izzy, I don't have any pajamas".

"Oh yeah, you can borrow some of mine" Izzy answered and disappeared into her room for a minute, then she came back out with an orange tank top and light blue sleeping shorts and handed them to me.

"Thanks Iz. Goodnight" I said and walked into my room. I put on the clothes that Izzy had given me and lay down in the fluffy bed, but as soon as my head hit the pillow I didn't feel tired anymore. _Great, I hate it when this happens. _I thought and sat back up in bed.

Normally sitting on the roof and looking at the stars helps me to fall asleep, but I can't sit on the roof right now, so I stood up and walked to the window and sat in front of it, looking at the stars. I thought of my family and how they must be feeling about my disappearance, were they already searching for me? Why can't there be a way of telling them that I'm fine and that I'll be home soon? Just as I thought this the stars re-arranged and there was a message in the stars that said: ¤þµ‡ð¢ _**(A/N these are random symbols. I wasn't trying to write something in some language)**_

That's the language of the angels and it mean "Clary, where are you?"

I'm sure John put that there. "I'm here John, on earth. In New York, with some Shadowhunters" I whispered although I knew that he couldn't hear me.

"Clary?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to find Jace standing in the doorway and looking directly at me.

"Oh, hi Jace" I said

"Who's John?" he asked

"Oh, John's my brother. His real name is Jonathon and he's the angel of the night and he wrote a message in the stars for me" I answered and for a short moment I saw something like relief pass over Jaces' features, but I just shrugged it off and turned back to the window.

After a moment Jace sat down next to me and also looked out of the window, we sat in a comfortable silence until I broke it "Why did you come in here anyway?" I asked as I turned to face him, just to find him staring at me.

"I just wanted to ask you to tell me a bit about yourself and about angels in general. Because I want to be honest with you, I didn't really believe that angels existed until I caught you" he said with a little smile.

I let out a little laugh. "Fine, I'm not tired anymore anyway. So basically, there were two siblings at the start of everything. God and my mother" and as I told him that he looked at me with a shocked expression and before he could say anything I continued.

"The two siblings then started to create angels, the important ones first, then the lower ones, but in Gods' and my mums' eyes they were all the same with different powers. Soon after the two creators created earth and the mundanes. God and mum had close friends like the angel Gabriel, Raziel, Valentine, Lucifer, Amriel, Cassiel and Dabria. After a while my mother and the angel Valentine fell in love, but it was forbidden for one of the creators to fall in love with their angels so my mum said that she wanted to give up her powers to be with my dad and so became an angel. Of course power like hers can't just be given up; it has to be passed on. Lucifer offered to take it but God said that he wasn't worthy to have it, he was a bit too obsessed with power and God knew exactly that he would just use that kind of power for bad things.

Lucifer got mad at God because he couldn't have the power he required and swore to get it and God didn't like the way he acted so God banned him so that he could never return to heaven, so he created his own empire, hell. He also took five angels with him to start his reign, the angels Asasiel, Dabria, Ethan, Sauriel and Seleucia. You can already see that two of mum and Gods' friends betrayed them, but many stayed in heaven. Lucifer also swore to get revenge on God for not giving him what he wanted, so he tried to eliminate Gods' creations so he sent one of his creation, the mother of all demons, Lilith, down onto earth to destroy the living things. On earth, Lilth then set free her spawn, the demons, to do what they were sent for. But the demons didn't only bring destruction, they also set free two diseases and raped mortals to have children. That's how Vampires, Werewolves and Warlocks were created. Little did Lucifer think that my uncle, dads' brother Raziel, was called by one of the mortals to help them fight against the demons. I think you know that story, it is after all the story of Jonathon Shadowhunter" I said while smiling at Jace

"Wait, your uncles are God and Raziel?" Jace asked clearly impressed

"Yeah. But anyway, Lucifer couldn't build an empire with five fallen angels and a few demons that stayed in hell, so he sent his demons out to capture mundanes and those mundanes became dark angels and after he'd turned enough mortals, the demons just went back to doing what they were sent to earth for. During all this time there was always an argument about how hell is too close to heaven and how heaven is too close to hell, so heaven and hell came to an agreement that there should be a little path between them. The angels call this path 'the zone' it is the place where your mortal souls go when they die, then they get weighed and either sent to heaven or hell. The souls in heaven continue to have a happy life with all the people they loved in their walking moments and the souls in hell either get turned into dark angels, when Lucifer sees them as worthy, or get sent into endless pain.

Not long after this time my brother was born and as soon as an angel gets born he gets a special thing to look after, my brother got the night. So he has to raise the night, put the stars in the sky, positions the moon and all that stuff. My dad, by the way, is the angel of war and destruction. He helps God with war against Lucifer and my mum is the angel of art. Angels are immortal, they grow up normally, so they are born and evolve like mortals, but once they are 20 they stop ageing and just continue to look like 20 until someone kills them" I finished explaining.

I was now leaning into Jaces' shoulder because my head was feeling heavy and I didn't want to lie on the ground, Jace didn't mind.

"But if your dad is the angel of war and your mum the angel of art, why did they have kids? I mean aren't those two things basically totally different?" Jace asked as he looked down to me

"I also didn't get that at first. How can two different things fall in love, but my mum says that an angels' power doesn't define his personality, although my dad does have a little temper problem" I answered while still looking out of the window at the New York skyline. All the bright lights fascinated me

"What is your thing to look after?" Jace questioned

"I'm the angel of music and kindness" I replied

"And what happened to your mums' power after she gave it up and Lucifer didn't get it?" Jace continued

"I don't know, I guess God still guards it, maybe he is just waiting for an angel that is worthy of that kind of power. Maybe even his relatives, maybe John could have it. He just doesn't know" I said

"Couldn't you also have it then?" my golden-eyed companion asked

"Full of questions now are we?" I laughed "Maybe, I don't know. But I don't think so, I'm not worthy"

"How do you know that?" Jace questioned

I looked up at him, just to make sure that he was serious "Because there are a lot of other angels that are much better than I am. I'm just the normal angel of music, nothing special" I replied

"You are something special" Jace said and I felt a blush creeping up my neck and settling in my cheeks , then I turned back to the skyline and Jace put one of his arms around me and held me to his body. For some reason I felt safe in his arms, like I belonged there and we stayed like this for a long time until I started to yawn again.

"Come on, you should go to bed. It's late" Jace said and got up. Then he picked me up from the ground and laid me down on the bed. "Goodnight Clary" Jace whispered and as he was just about to leave I said "Jace, wait!"

Jace turned back around to face me. "Thanks" I whispered

"For what?" Jace asked

"For everything, for listening to me, for catching me, for helping me, for everything" I answered

With that he smiled at me, and for some weird reason that smile warmed me up inside "No problem. Goodnight" he said

"Night" I replied and also smiled at him and not too long after this I fell asleep with a dream about a special golden eyed someone.

_**I want to say this to MI cra-cra: I read your review and corrected the mistakes, also to answer your questions. 4) John knows that Clary can't answer him, but he hopes that she see it and knows that he is thinking of her. 5) Raziel didn't create the universe, he is just one of many angels.**_

_**This was a really long chap and I know that I probably got the whole Lucifer/God thing wrong, but that's just how I made this plot. Hope you liked this chap! Love ya'll and now seriously, see you next Friday!**_

_**-Brownie **_


	5. The big shopping trip

**Jace POV:**

As I left Clarys' room, I went straight to mine and lay down on my bed so that my face was in my pillow, then I groaned and rolled over so I was looking up at the ceiling. _Why am I acting like this? This never happened before! Girls chase after me, I don't go to them! _I thought as my thoughts wandered off to how Clary was leaning on me and telling me about angels. I don't even know why I went to her room in the first place. It's like I've got this weird pull towards her, to always be near her. I was just standing in her doorway and looking at her. The way the moon cast a perfect glow on her face was just beautiful, then she said something about a John and I just had to ask who he is. As she told me that he is her brother I was relieved somehow.

Then after a while she leaned onto me and for some reason my heart skipped a beat because of it. I groaned and put my face in my hands. "What is happening to me?" I asked myself. This girl has been here one day and she is already messing with my feelings. I need to stop this. But it's kind of a nice feeling, it makes me feel warm inside and I always get this tingling feeling in my stomach when she smiles at me.

_By the angel, I'm not some love sick puppy! I have to stop running after her! _ I thought but just maybe, I can have a chance with Clary.

*****the next day*****

**Clary POV:**

I slowly woke up and noticed that I'm in a totally unfamiliar bed and was cuddling with my pillow. I quickly pushed the pillow away from me and scrambled out of the bed, just to land on my bum on a cold hardwood floor. "Ouch" I said as I slowly got up from the floor and looked around the room. This isn't my bedroom. _Where am I? _I thought and then remembered everything that happened yesterday. I fell from heaven with a broken wing, was caught by a Shadowhunter and brought to the Institute where a warlock helped me. I tried absolutely awful food and told my story to the Nephilim that caught me. And today I'm doing something called 'shopping' with a girl Shadowhunter named Izzy.

The other names are Jace, Alec and Magnus. I still knew that much.

I sighed; _guess I'll be here for a little while_. I thought and looked at the clock next to my bed. 7:30 am. Great, nobody will be awake. I put on my clothes from yesterday, since those are the only clothes that I have, and walked out of my room. I decided to explore a bit around this place and walked down the hallway, but then I heard grunting noises and the clanking sounds of knives on knives. I wanted to know what was going on, so I let the noises lead me to two big oak doors.

I opened them to find a big room behind the doors with a few weapons on the walls, mats on the ground and long wood beams over my head. Boxing bags, dummies and targets either leaning against a long wall or hanging on it. Also there are ropes hanging from some of the higher wooden beams. In the middle of the room are Alec and Jace standing and fighting with swords. They both have black jogging shorts on, but Jace is shirtless and Alec has a black t-shirt on, that is sticking to him with sweat. You can see the runes lining both their arms, there are also runes on Jaces' chest. They are both really good fighters, but I can't concentrate on the fight. My eyes are trained on Jaces' bare chest as I watched his muscles ripple every time he moved to either attack or block one of Alecs' blows.

Jace just leaped up and did a front flip over Alec and landed back on the ground when he saw me standing in the doorway, watching them train. Jace caught my gaze and held it for a moment, but that was already enough time for Alec to swing out his leg and knock Jace to the ground. Then Alec put one of his feet against Jaces' throat and pointed the knife at his chest, exactly over his heart.

"And you're dead" Alec said while smirking down at Jace "You shouldn't let yourself get distracted Jace. Also, hi Clary. How did you sleep?" he continued and turned his head in my direction.

"Very good, thank you. The bed is comfortable" I answered

"Good to hear" Alec smiled at me and then turned back to Jace, who was still lying on the ground "I'm going to have a shower. You should probably too, we're both sweaty" the dark haired Shadowhunter stated and took his foot off Jace, hung his weapon back on the wall and walked out of the training room, leaving Jace and me alone.

Jace got up from the ground and walked over to me. "Hi Clary" he said, looking into my eyes

"Hey Jace, sorry for distracting you. You guys fought really well" I answered

"It's okay. I was just surprised to see you standing there. How's your wing?" he asked and he sounded generally concerned.

"Still hurting, but it feels better than yesterday" I answered

"Good. I heard that you're going shopping today with Izzy" Jace said

"Yeah, I have no clue what that is, but I'm doing that today" I replied

"Good God, you don't know what shopping is?" Jace asked, clearly surprised

"No?"

"Well then, good luck when you're going with Izzy. She is the shopping queen" he laughed

"Why-"I started but got cut off as Izzy entered the room and said "Come on Clary, we're going shopping now and you need a lot of clothes!"

"Ah, so we're buying clothes" I said

"And so much more" Izzy continued, grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the training room.

*****After a long shopping trip*****

**Clary POV:**

"Oh God Iz, did we really have to get so much stuff?" I whined as we exited the 10th shop.

"Yes. You were in desperate need to get this" Izzy said

She had 5 bags in each hand and I looked the same. We bought dresses (only with low backs for my wings), t-shirts, jeans, pants, skirts, tank tops, one bikini, jackets, pajamas, heels, flats, a dressing gown, more shoes, two purses, two handbags, jumpers, tack suit pants, shorts, a hair brush, a little bit of makeup, a few nail polishes, some flowers for my hair and we even went into Victoria's secret for some underwear. Let me tell you, I don't need anything anymore and I also hate shopping!

I sighed and that's when my stomach growled quite loudly. "Iz, I think we better get something to eat" I said

"Yeah, I'm also hungry, I already texted the guys. We're meeting at Taki's now to get some lunch" Iz agreed

"Taki's?" I asked

"Taki is the best restaurant ever! Come on!" Iz said and pulled me out of the mall

**Valentine POV:**

Clary has been gone since yesterday, Jocelyn is right: something is wrong. I'm going to send someone to look for her. Just as I was about to call Jonathon, a letter came flying into the room and landed in front of me. _Valentine_ was scribbled on it. I quickly opened the letter and read it. What it read scared and worried me even more. It said:

_Dear Valentine,_

_I heard that your daughter is missing. So good that I know where she is._

_Yesterday two of my dark angels came back from the zone and told me that they saw your daughter, Clarissa, there. You see, those two dark angels were there to make sure that hell takes over the zone. That's also where all your precious angels have gone missing, right? That's because my angels got specific orders to eliminate the angels that dare to come into the zone, except if they're sent from hell. Anyway, yesterday these two angels came back to me and told me that they saw Clarissa in the zone; they knew that I wouldn't be happy if they killed her, so they broke one of her wings instead and dropped her onto earth. Apparently she lived. There where she fell should be New York._

_I'm telling you this because I want to make a race out of this. I've already sent my best dark angel to retrieve her because it would be a shame if she knew what power she has and no one is there to control it. Yes, I know of her power. Everyone does even some mortals. If I have her here the war is as good as won, but if you find her first, then the war will continue. _

_I'm going to attack soon. Good luck with finding your daughter,_

_Lucifer_

"JONATHON!" I shouted as soon as I finished reading the letter. My son was here in a moment "What?" he asked, "any news on Clary?"

"Yes, she's on earth. In New York"

_**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but I just didn't feel it**_

_**I want to say this to MI cra-cra for the 4**__**th**__** chap: I read your Review and corrected the mistakes, also to answer your question: 4) John knows that Clary can't answer him, but he hopes that she sees it and knows that he is thinking of her. 5) Raziel didn't create the universe; he's just one of many angels. Also thanks for pointing out the mistakes.**_

_**Anyway, hope you liked this chap and leave a Review on what you thought of it! Love ya'll and see you next Friday!**_

_**-Brownie**_


	6. To the rescue

**Clary POV: **

So according to Izzy, this is the best food place that she knows. We walked into the restaurant and I immediately noticed that this was mainly a place for downworlders. Izzy went straight to the far end of the shop and that's when I also saw Jace and Alec already sitting at a table.

"Hey, how was shopping?" Alec asked as Izzy and I plopped down in front of them and put all our bags on the ground.

"It was great! And I have to tell you what we got!" Izzy said and immediately started on an exact description of everything that we bought. I couldn't be bothered to listen to all of this so I let my mind drift.

I first thought of how Iwas going to get back to heaven. My wing is still hurt, but I can already feel it getting better every second. Right now my wings are folded into my back so that you don't see them. How is my family doing? Are they looking for me? How could they find me if they are? Has the war already started and I can't help? What is Lucifer up to right now? How long am I going to stay here on earth?

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that a waitress had come to our table and asked for our order. I snapped out of it as I felt a hand on my arm. "Clary, what do you want to eat?" Jace asked me as he tightened his grip on my arm a bit.

"Oh, uhm…I…" I stuttered and reached for the menu and just ordered the first thing that I saw "Can I have the coconut pancakes please? Oh, and also a glass of water" I finally said.

As I made myself noticed, the waitress turned to me and her eyes immediately landed on Jaces' hand that was still on my arm, then her eyes flickered to mine and she gave me the sourest look that you could possibly give someone. The waitress was tall, slim and quite a busty blonde girl that had eyes like blue marbles. No pupils, no whites, just pure blue eyes. Her eyes reminded me of some dark angels' eyes, just crystal blue.

With a last glare at me she turned back to Jace and leaned forward so that you could see down her neckline. "And what do you want handsome?" she asked in a high-pitched voice

"The usual" Jace answered simply

"Nothing else? You know I've got a brake in 10 minutes" The waitress said

"No that was it Kaelie" Jace replied, unaffected by her obvious flirtation.

The waitress, Kaelie, pouted and then leaned closer to Jace and whispered something in his ear and then she walked away with a wink. As she left, I couldn't help but glare after her. She made me feel this weird thing in my gut. As she whispered that something to Jace I just wanted to push her away and hug Jace then stick my tongue out at her in a childish manner.

Wait what? Why did I want to do that?

"Clary, are you okay? You dozed off for a few minutes there. I said your name a few times, but you didn't respond" Jace said as he took his hand off my arm

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking you know" I replied, trying to hide the little waver in my voice as I thought of dad, mum and John. I already miss them

"Okay" Jace leaned back in his seat again and we just started talking about something until Kaelie came back with our food and also a little piece of paper tucked under Jaces' drink with a number scrawled on it. I just wanted to reach for it and tear it up into little shreds.

Okay, whatever this is, I need to stop it.

We ate in silence and Izzy was right, the food here is really fantastic! After we finished we paid the bill and started walking back to the Institute.

But just before we reached it something black and really fast landed before us and blocked our way to the Institutes' gates. All I could see is that it is a boy and he is kneeling on one knee and a fist on the ground. His black hair is covering his face and his black razor sharp wings are spread behind his back. The boy then looked up and grinned devilishly and I immediately knew who he was. Those dark eyes, that black hair, those razor sharp teeth, that too-handsome-to-be-good face.

I sucked in a sharp breath as realization hit me. It is a dark angel that came to get me, but not just any dark angel. It is hells' prince himself, direct son of Lucifer and Lilith, Sebastian.

I felt Jace, Alec and Izzy go into a defensive pose next to me. All of them had a weapon gleaming in their hands.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the dear Clarissa Adele Morgenstern" he said as he slowly got up off the ground and looked around him. "Looks like I'm the first one here, well, that's just excellent for me and hell, isn't it?" he continued

"What do you want from me?" I asked

"Isn't that obvious? Hell, wants your precious power" Sebastian said as he slowly walked towards me

"Don't go any further" Jace warned

"You think that you can do something little Shadowhunter? You don't know what you're dealing with, I'm much faster and better that you weak Nephilim" Sebastian laughed and to stress his point, he quickly ran behind me and held something sharp against my throat. He was so fast that no normal human being could see him, I could just barely see him, but I was also too slow to run.

"What power? I've just got the music and kindness. Surely you don't want more music or kindness in hell" I said

Sebastian laughed bitterly again and then I felt his hot breath fan my ear as he whispered "You don't know anything, do you?". Then he spoke up again and said "Well, I'm going to take her away from here now so, bye"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" A familiar voice roared from above us and I looked up just in time to see a flash of gold and a moment later I was free from Sebastian's grasp. I quickly spun around to find a boy with white-blonde hair and big golden wings pinning Sebastian to the ground.

"JOHN!?"

_**John to the rescue! Sorry that this chap was so short, but I wanted it to end there, so yeah. You know what to do, but I'll still say it: REVIEW! Anyway, see you next Friday! Love ya'll! Toodles!**_

_**-Brownie**_


	7. Failed rescue

_**So, my mum gave me this awesome idea for this story and then I got so inspired that I just had to write it down and see your opinion on it! Thanks to my mum I also have got some great ideas for the next chapters and I'm so excited to write them! Also Saffie12 said that if I don't update in the next 48 hours that humanity will perish…so I kinda had to save the world. But without further ado, enjoy!**_

_**-Brownie**_

**John POV:**

As I landed on earth I immediately searched New York for a patch of the fiery red hair of my little sister. It didn't take me very long to spot her, but what I saw wasn't good at all because standing before my Clare-bear was also a person in full black. _Oh no, _I thought, _looks like hell was faster than me_. I have to get down there. I immediately swooped down as fast as I could and noticed that the dark angel was now standing behind Clary and holding something metallic against her throat. _No, not my Clary berry_, I thought as I felt rage building up inside of me. I also now saw that there were three other figures in front of the dark angel and Clary, they were all in a defensive pose and were holding weapons. As I was within hearing range I heard the voice of the dark angel say "Well, I'm going to take her away from here now so, bye"

My eyes went wide as I suddenly recognized that voice, Sebastian, my worst enemy, prince of hell. "I DON'T THINK SO!" I shouted as I neared the scene before me and landed straight on Sebastian. He let Clary go immediately. I pinned Sebastian to the ground and then Clary turned around and said with surprise and relief clear in her voice "JOHN!?"

I turned my head and smiled at my sister "Hey Clare-bear" then I turned back to Sebastian to find him grinning at me.

"Jonathon Morgenstern, guess you just came at the right time. A second later and hell would have won everything" he said

"Shut up. What do you want?" I asked

"I think you know exactly what I want. I want your sisters' precious power" he hissed as an answer and with that I punched him square in the jaw.

His head whipped to the side and he just laughed. "You better not have done that" Sebastian said and I raised my fist again to strike, but before my hand could connect with his face again, he freed one of his arms and caught my punch easily. Then Sebastian grinned at me devilishly and flipped us over so that he was on top and now it was his turn to punch me in the face. He landed a few hits more, but then I quickly swung my leg out and kneed him in the back. I saw my opportunity as he leaned forward a bit, allowing me to grab him and throw him off me.

The knife that he was holding against Clarys' throat earlier was scattered a few feet away from me and I scrambled to my feet and reached for it. I quickly turned my head to see that Clary was standing between a tall, black-haired girl and a blonde-haired boy. Next to Goldie Locks stood another black-haired boy who had a strong resemblance to the girl, the only difference was that the girl had dark brown eyes and the boy had blue eyes, they were probably siblings. I could tell that those three teenagers were Shadowhunters. As I made eye-contact with Clary she wanted to walk to me and help me, but Goldie Locks put a hand on her arm to stop her. I narrowed my eyes at them. I don't like the way that the blonde Shadowhunter just touched my sister like that.

But I couldn't give it any more thought as I had to turn my attention back to Sebastian who had pushed himself off of the ground and was now floating in the air a few feet above my head. I looked up at him and then he made a 'come here' motion and I also flew up and was now hovering in front of him. As soon as I was in the air Sebastian launched himself straight at me and punched me across my jaw, making my head snap back. I turned back towards him and couldn't help myself, so I attacked him. I lunged forwards and started throwing punches wildly. Then I let Sebastian taste my sweet right hook and lastly took out the dagger that he used on my sister minutes ago and rammed it into his left shoulder. Sebastian let out a loud scream and clutched his shoulder. To finish him off I grabbed his shirt front and threw him back on the ground.

Sebastian landed with a loud thud, probably leaving a dent in the ground. I thought I'd won the fight, but then his eyes suddenly snapped open and they were a pure black with no whites. They were also looking like black flames. He slowly touched his lip, it came away red, then he moved his hand to his shoulder and pulled out the knife that was still stuck in there. "Oh now you are going to get it, Jonathon" Sebastian said in a deadly voice. I just saw a blur as he shot up from the ground and collided with me mid-air. As soon as he reached me he started to punch and kick me. I tried to punch him back but I couldn't defend myself, he was just too fast. I felt blood trickle down my nose and then Sebastian kneed me in the stomach. I doubled over and in less than a second Sebastian was behind me. He grabbed the back of my collar and then threw me against the wall of a building with such force that it knocked the breath out of me.

The side of my head collided painfully with the brick wall behind me and I felt my strength leave me as I slid down the wall slowly until I reached the ground.

"JONATHON!" I heard Clary cry out

Sebastian landed right in front of me and grinned as a thin line of blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. "Not so strong now, are we John?" Sebastian said with disgust clear in his voice.

"Go to hell" I answered, trying to fight the unconsciousness that was threatening to wash over me.

"I came from there" he shot back and then he kicked me in my stomach and punched me one last time before everything went black.

**Clary POV:**

"NO! John!" I cried out as John closed his eyes and slumped forwards.

Then Sebastian turned back to us, wiped his chin, and said "Who's next?"

Izzy, Alec and Jace immediately ran forward and attacked Sebastian. As he was distracted I quickly ran to John and knelt next to him. I heard a lot of grunting and shouting in the back ground, but I blocked it all out. Thank God John was still breathing and just unconscious. I held up his head with my arm and whispered "John, come on. Wake up. You're strong, wake up, please, for me"

I continued this for a while until Izzys' voice broke me out of my trance. "Clary! Watch out!" she shouted. I quickly whipped my head to face her, but it was already too late. Sebastian shot forward and wrapped his arms tightly around me from behind.

I tried to get free from his grasp, but his hold on me was too tight. "LET ME GO!" I screamed and thrashed in his arms.

"No, you are coming with me" Sebastian hissed in reply.

I then threw my head back with great force and I heard Sebastian's nose crack as the back of my head connected with his face. He let me go in surprise and I stumbled forwards. That's when I had the chance to look around. Alec and Jace were both lying on the ground, unconscious with their weapons lying next to them, and Izzy was lying on her back, her wrists and legs tied together with her whip and she had a cut on her temple from where blood was running down the side of her face and into her wild hair.

My eyes went wide and I turned around to look at Sebastian, his face was covered in bruises and his lip was bleeding even more than before. He, like Izzy, had a cut at his temple and the blood was pouring down the side of his face. Sebastian was clutching his nose so I couldn't see what damage I had done, but I could see that his shirt was torn and that he had a few cuts lining his arms and chest.

Then Sebastian moved his hand from his nose, it was still bleeding a lot, and laughed without humor. "Brave move Shorty" he said and lunged forward again.

Sebastian then slapped me across the face and held out his leg so that I stumbled to the ground, then he pinned down my hands with one of his own. I tried to struggle against him, but he was just too strong. "Shh, stop struggling" Sebastian hissed and then reached for a syringe hidden in his pocket. The syringe was filled with a weird green liquid and I started squirming even more.

"Now, now, I said stop struggling" Sebastian said more forcefully and rammed the needle in my side and injected me with that weird stuff.

The effects were immediate and I soon lost the feeling in my limbs as they fell limp to my side. "Now that's better" Sebastian grinned and threw me over his shoulder.

"No! Clary!" Izzy shouted and tried even harder to free herself. Sebastian just laughed and the last thing I saw before I started to drift off was that Sebastian extended his wings and pushed himself off of the ground.

_**:O. I know right!? I'm so evil! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chap and also hate Sebastian as much as I do right now. Leave a Review on what you thought oh and I have two questions:**_

_**Should I do Jonabelle (Jonathon/Isabelle)?**_

_**Do John and Izzy even have a ship-name? XD, which brings me to my second question:**_

_**What is John and Izzy's ship-name if they have one? And if they don't what do you think would be their ship-name?**_

_**That was three questions XD. Whatever. Oh and PS: I changed my profile pic to how I really look, so if you want to know what the real face of Brownie is, then go check out my profile! Like I said before, review and please answer my questions! Love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie**_


	8. How it used to be

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**Sorry that I'm late, but I've just been really busy and when I had time I kinda had a writer's block. And then CoHF came out and I just HAD to start reading it and I'm still not finished! I'm on Chapter 22 right now, but I felt really guilty for not updating so long, so I took a break of reading and decided to write this! I'm back now, so yay! Oh and I counted the votes for Jonabelle and the most of them was for Jonabelle. Sorry to all you Sizzy-fans out there…just imagine that it's Simon instead of John. :) Anyway, on with the story!**_

_**-Brownie**_

**John POV:**

_I woke up on the hill in front of our house. Clary was running towards me on her little toddler feet. She just recently turned three and her red, fiery hair was flying in the wind. "Johnny! Hwelp me!" she called, but broke off as she erupted in a fit of giggles. "With what?" I shouted back with a smile of my own on my face at my little sister's silliness. "Daddy chase me!" She said as she came closer to where I was now sitting up, propped on my elbows and just in that moment I saw our dad come up behind my sister, running after her. He was looking at her with a big smile plastered on his face and with love shining in his eyes._

_Then as she was a little distance away from me she jumped in my arms and tackled me back on the ground. "Come here you little munchkin" Dad said and plopped down next to us. Then he took Clary out of my arms and blew raspberries on her stomach. Clary started giggling and squealing for dad to stop. Eventually dad did stop and then ruffled my white-blond hair until it stuck up in all directions. I must have been five at that time, because I'm two years older than Clary. "What have you been up to son?" Dad asked as he finished destroying my hair and lying down on his back with Clary on his stomach. _

"_Nothing really, I just had a nap until Clary came shouting and running up here" I answered smiling. "Where's Mum?" I asked_

"_Your Mum should be here any moment. We decided to have a picnic for lunch and she's brining the basket right now" Dad replied._

"_Come Johnny, we play" Clary said as she rolled of dads' stomach and was now sitting between Dad and me. _

"_Okay guys, we can eat soon. I'm here now" Mum called to us as she walked up the hill with a picnic blanket in one hand and a basket in the other. As she reached us she bent down and placed a kiss on Dads' waiting lips to what Clary and I would say "Ewwww" _

"_Hey Mum, can Clary and I go play before lunch?" I asked as I sat up._

"_Sure, but some back when we call you" Mum said_

"'_Kay" Clary answered and then I kneeled down and Clary jumped on my back. "Hold on tight little monkey" I said and then started running back down the hill with Clary on my back._

_~~**#**~~_

"_John? Can you teach me how to fly?" an eight-year old Clary said as she came into my room. Normally Angels get their wings with eight and then you can start to learn how to fly. I've had my wings now for two years and I can fly pretty well._

"_Sure" I answered "Let's go outside" and with that I got up from my bed and grabbed Clarys' hand and walked with her outside. _

"_How do we start?" Clary asked as she looked up at me_

"_First you got to extend your wings" I explained._

_Clary did as she was told and closed her eyes and concentrated on her shoulder-blades and then scrunched up her face as she made the bones in them extend and push through the skin of her back. She winced as her wings ripped through her skin, but that's totally normal. At first it hurts when you will your wings out for the very first time and a little after that, but you get used to the pain eventually and then it doesn't hurt anymore. I used to cry out the first time my wings made an appearance. You know when you're getting your wings when one week before you always keep having fevers and headaches. In some rare cases the young angels even have to throw up. Also you always feel this pressure in your back and at the end of the week it gets really bad and at some stage, your wings just kinda…pop out of your back. _

_Clary got her wings just last week and I took care of her during that week because I knew exactly how bad it can be. I was one of the rare cases. So it wasn't funny for me. Not at all._

_The angels that make clothes have a special technique on how the make our shirts, tops and for the girls dresses. They put thin, but big enough slits, there where our shoulder-blades are, so that our wings can go through our clothes, but those slits are barely visible. You only see them when you're close-up and concentrate on them._

_Then I remembered how Mum and Dad taught me how to fly. So I tipped my head back and also concentrated on my wings and made them slide easily out of my back. "Okay Clary, you've got to trust me and follow exactly what I tell you, okay?" I said_

"_Okay" Clary answered. Then I walked towards her and circled my arms around her. I tightened my grip a bit and pushed us together of the ground. Clary yelped and clung to me even harder._

"_Are you okay there Clary?" I asked and Clary just nodded in my shoulder as I flew a bit higher. We were pretty far away from the ground as I stopped in the air, "I want you to start moving your wings now"_

_Clary did as she was told and slowly started flapping her wings. "You're doing great. Now close your eyes and relax. Concentrate on the steady movement of your wings. Do you feel the air all around you? How it goes through your feathers? How light you feel? Like nothing can touch you?" I whispered and Clary closed her eyes and I watched as a little smile tugged at her lips._

"_Yes I feel it" she answered. I also smiled and watched how the beats of her wings became stronger and steadier. Then when I was sure she could do it, I let go of her and flew a little in front of her._

"_Now open your eyes" I said and Clary opened them. Her eyes grew wide as she saw that I wasn't holding her and then she looked down at the ground and stopped beating her wings. Then she started to fall. "JOHN!" she shouted in panic._

"_Your wings! Use your wings!" I shouted back as I watched her fall. After a few uneasy beats of her silver wings Clary closed her eyes again and concentrated and then she stopped to fall and just sat in the air. Then she shot upwards, towards me and a moment later she was floating in front of me. _

_Clary punched my shoulder playfully and said "You're stupid"_

"_And you're flying" I replied and with that Clary got a huge smile on her face and said "Yeah, I am. Thanks bro"_

"_No problem" I answered and smiled back at her._

_~~**#**~~_

_The day before Clary's 16__th__ birthday Dad came into my room as I was lying on my bed and reading a book. I'm already 18, finally legal in heaven. "Jonathon, you know it's almost time right? No more playing around" he said as he sat down next to me._

"_I know dad. I have to look after Clary and everything. You've been telling me this since I could talk. I'm just worried. What if I mess up?" I told him as I put the book away._

"_You'll do fine. You're my son and I know that you can do it. You've been such a great brother to her through all these years and I have no doubt that you won't stop any time soon. I just came to make sure you're ready for the responsibility you've got now, and when I look at you like this I'm sure you're ready" Dad reassured me._

_Then I leaned forward and hugged Dad. "Thanks Dad. I love you" I whispered_

_Dad kissed the top of my head and said "I love you too son" _

"_Val? Come on, let the boy sleep" Mum said as she poked her head trough my bedroom door and smiled at both of us._

"_I'm coming honey" Dad replied "Sleep well John" _

"_Good night baby" Mum said and came into the room and kissed my cheek._

"_Night guys" I answered and then both my parents left my room and closed the door. I sighed and was just about to turn off the lamp next to my bed when there was a soft knock at my door and Clary came in and closed the door behind her. _

"_John, I can't sleep. Can I sleep here?" she whispered and I laughed softly. Some things never changed. _

"_Sure thing Clare-bear. Come here" I said and flipped away the cover so that she could hop in with me._

_Clary smiled and ran to the side of the bed where I flipped the cover over and climbed in bed. I leaned over and turned off the lamp, then I turned back to Clary and she wrapped her arms around me and snuggled closer. "Good night John" Clary said. _

_I kissed the top of her head and whispered "Night, Almost-birthday-girl"_

_I felt Clary chuckle against me and after a while her breathing turned steady and I also drifted into peaceful sleep._

_~~**#**~~_

_Clarissa,_

_Clary berry,_

_Clare-bear,_

_Clary…_

I gasped, opened my eyes and sat up with a start as her name still rung in my mind. Clary, my little sister. I raked my hands through my hair and looked around the room. I was sitting in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. Everything is white and reflecting the sunlight that's coming in through the many windows. I had to blink a few times to allow my eyes to adjust to the bright light. Where am I? Then I forced myself to remember.

Dad telling me that Clary is in New York.

The rush to get there.

Sebastian.

The three Nephilim.

The fight with Sebastian.

The passing out.

Clary, on her own.

"Damn it!" I cursed at myself. I vowed to Dad that I'd protect Clary and now look what I've done! I messed up. Big time. Not only did I lose Clary, but also to the Prince of Hell! _And the brother of the year award goes to Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern! _I thought sarcastically. Then I remembered that I was pretty badly injured after the fight. So I got up from the bed, to find that I didn't have a shirt on and also my shoes were missing.

Great, just great. Now I also have to run around half naked. I stretched my arms to check if everything had healed and then I grabbed my jaw and moved it around a bit. Everything seems fine, although I do have a slight pounding in my head. Probably from the hard impact on the wall. Then I closed my eyes and extended my wings and flexed them a bit. Nope, everything's good. I'm not hurt anymore. Thank my uncle for the fast healing of angels. Well, except for the wings, those take long to heal.

In that moment a girl came walking into the room. She has long black hair and dark eyes. She's wearing a black tank-top with some light blue skinny-jeans. Also she's got a silver necklace with a red pendant hanging from it and a bracelet that looks like a snake. The bracelet wraps multiple times around her right wrist. Black marks line her body, telling me that she's a Shadowhunter. She's tall, even without the heels that looked like they're roughly 7 inches high and she has a perfect body. She is absolutely beautiful.

What am I thinking? Clary is missing. It's my fault and I'm standing here, marveling at some random Shadowhunter.

As she saw me she also stopped in her tracks and stared at me for a few moments and after a little staring at each other she broke our eye contact and looked down at the floor. Then she walked towards me and I noticed that she's got something in her hand, a cup of something that looked like tea.

"You're finally awake" she said in a sweet voice and set the cup of tea on the table next to the bed I was lying in.

"Yeah, I just woke up" I answered her.

"Okay, I brought you this. It should help your head. Magnus said that you might have a little headache after you woke up" she told me. Who's Magnus?

"Sorry if this sounds rude, but who exactly are you? And where am I? Who's Magnus?" I asked

"Oh, I'm Isabelle Lightwood, but you can call me Izzy. You saw me and my brothers as you beat up Sebastian. Or at least I think that's what his name is" she mumbled the last part

Now I remembered. The three Nephilim.

"You're one of those three Nephilim with my sister aren't you?" I asked

"Yeah. Me, my brother Alec, that's the black-haired boy and my other brother Jace, the blond one. Oh and to answer your questions, you're in the Infirmary of the New York Institute. Magnus is a warlock. He's Alec's boyfriend. He found us when he wanted to give something back to Alec. As he arrived, he saw me tied up with my whip, my brothers lying unconscious next to me and you unconscious against a wall. He helped me get you boys back inside and healed" Izzy answered me

"Oh okay thanks" I said and then I remembered Clary.

"Wait, do you know what happened to my sister!? It's really important! I need to find her!" I said frantically

Then she looked at me with pity in her eyes and said "I'm sorry, but that dark angel took her with him. I tried to help, but I couldn't"

_**Okay, so I made this chap longer as an apology and also you got some glimpses of John and Clary's past. Aren't they soooo cute as proper siblings? Also: Dear sophiesticated13, don't worry. You'll get your Clace eventually. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chap and the next update should be up as usual on Friday. Unless you guys are good…then you'll maybe get one earlier :). Anyway, have a nice week 'til Friday. Love y'all!**_

_**-Brownie**_


	9. The Reason

**_Hey Brownies (Can I call you that?),_**

**_First of all: Sorry that I'm late! We had no internet for a few days and I couldn't update this chap 'cause I didn't have any internet! Second of all: BTA! OVER 100 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I feel like I don't say this enough so, Thank you guys soooo much for your great support! It really makes me feel great that you actually like this and tell me! Again: THANKS FOR BEING AWESOME! [And continue that! ;)]_**

**_ -Brownie_**

** Clary POV:**

The first thing I noticed as I slowly woke up was a weird pulling at my wrists. I couldn't open my eyes, they felt like they were glued shut. After a while I finally managed to pry them open, only to find a dark patch of hair bent over my wrists, tying them together. That's when it all hit me. Sebastian. The fighting and then he kidnapped me. As I finally came back to my senses I tried to kick the boy in front of me or anything that could free me, just to find my ankles also tied together.

As Sebastian felt me move he looked up from his work and shot me an evil grin. "I actually would have liked it better if you would've stayed asleep" he said and then finished tying me up. I noticed that he had a few deep cuts lining his body, some were still bleeding quite a bit and others had dried blood around them. Also he had something that looked like a stab wound in his left shoulder that was still leaking blood.

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked around the room I was in. Everything looked like an old warehouse and totally demolished. I can practically feel that this place is haunted. By what I don't know, I just know that it is.

At that Sebastian's evil grin just got wider. "You're in New York's Beyond. I'm sure you've heard of it. I'm sorry for not taking you to hell straight away, but you're stupid brother hurt me quite badly and your little Shadowhunters also weren't bad fighters, for Nephilim. I'm too weak to take us both to hell. But don't worry, I'll come back after I've healed and take you with me, but for now you're staying here" the dark angel said

My eyes got wide. Beyond. This is really bad. Beyond is the place where the lost souls, for whatever reason, go. It's kind of like a ghost city and every big city has a Beyond. A City's Beyond is like a copy of its real city, just instead of cars, buildings and streets it's filled with the howling cries of the agony of the lost souls. Mortals can't see Beyond and most of the angels only see the souls hovering over the city, but for those of us who can see the proper Beyond it's like a ghost city filled with lost souls. Beyond is always a replica of a city, because that's how the souls can make the things they did wrong right. You know that feeling, when you are in an old building and anything can come out of a dark corner and attack you? That's exactly how the lost souls try to communicate with you and make you help them. Mediums are just mortals who can see Beyond.

The big problem is that you normally can't enter Beyond, regardless if you are an angel or not. Only powerful warlocks, Lucifer or God himself can open an entryway to Beyond and even then it's not certain that you can come out again. "This place is for the dead and not for the living". That's what my Uncle said when he once told John and me about all the places we were not allowed to go, when John asked him why you couldn't enter Beyond without the help of someone powerful.

"My brother will find me" I hissed at Sebastian

He just laughed and said "Game on" then I felt a prick in my arm and everything went dark again.

** Izzy POV: **

The heavenly boy in front of me looked at me with a shocked face. "No. Please tell me you know where she is. Please, please. I need to find my sister" he pleaded as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I just saw how Sebastian left with Clary over his shoulder" I said

The boy then let go of my shoulders, raked his hands through his hair and started pacing back and forth in front of me, mumbling something like "No, no, no, no. Think Jonathon, think!" After a while he snapped his head back to me and said "Wait. Didn't you say that your brother's boyfriend is a warlock?"

"Yes?" I answered

At my words he got a spark of hope in his eyes. "What kind of warlock is he?" The boy asked

"He's the high warlock of Brooklyn" I told him

"Yes! Can you get him? Tell him it's urgent" The angel said

Then I turned around and left to find Magnus.

** Jace POV: **

"Jace don't be a sissy. You've got runes you should be fine" Magnus said at my constant complaining about a headache.

"I'm sorry that I'm telling you that I'm in pain!" I snapped back at him. Magnus just sighed. I was sitting on my bed because I didn't have to be in the infirmary anymore and I also wanted to get some fresh clothes. Magnus had already taken care of Alec and had just finished helping me. As soon as I woke up I asked if Clary was okay. For some reason Magnus just looked at me with a funny expression and said that he'd tell me later.

Just then Izzy burst into my room and said "Magnus, the angel is awake and he told me to get you"

The angel? Oh, she means Clarys' brother. "His name is Jonathon" I stated

That earned me a confused look from both Izzy and Magnus. "How do you know?" Magnus asked

"Clary told me" I answered simply

"Anyway, he wants to see you. He says it's urgent" Izzy continued

"What's going on here?" Alec asked as he appeared behind Izzy in the doorway.

"We're going back to the infirmary" Magnus answered and walked out of the door with the three of us following behind him

As we entered the infirmary, Jonathon walked towards us and stopped in front of Magnus. "Can you track my sister?" he asked

"Wait, Clary is gone? I thought she was here!" I said, teed off that no one had told me about it. Now I was also getting worried. _Where is Clary?_

"Uh…yeah I can try" Magnus answered Johns' question and then sat down on one of the many beds. He closed his eyes and started chanting something. John looked at Magnus with hope and I took this opportunity to study him. He didn't look anything like Clary, but I could tell that they were related. The way he hoped to find Clary, and intended to do so the moment he woke up, was only how an older brother would react. After a while Magnus opened his eyes again and looked directly at Jonathon. "She's in Beyond"

Johns' eyes went wide and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"What's Beyond?" Alec asked, echoing Izzy and my thoughts.

"I need to get her. You don't know how important this is. I heard that you're a high warlock. Can you open a gateway?" John asked frantically as if Alec hadn't spoken.

"I don't know. You must know how dangerous this is?" Magnus tried to reason

"And you don't know how important this is! When Lucifer gets his hands on my sister, then we are all lost!" Jonathon argued

And that's when it all clicked together in my mind. From the legend that Clary told me to the hints that John just gave me. It all makes sense now. It explains why Clary had a broken wing, why the dark angel came after her, all this talk about heaven and hell and the destruction of everything.

"You don't only want to save Clary so desperately because she's your sister and you love her, do you?" I said suddenly. Everyone gave me a weird look and John just narrowed his eyes at me

"It's also so important because she's got the second Creator's power"

**_ So you finally know where Clary is and what her power is! Yay! Okay anyway I'm going to continue read this book that I've found. It's called Sweet Evil by Wendy Higgins and it awesome. Also I'm on holidays for 2 weeks so I'll maybe update a lot soon-ish. REVIEW! Love y'all_**

**_ -Brownie_**


	10. The way to Beyond

**Valentine POV:**

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, basically dying of nervousness. Both my children are in great danger and I can't do anything about it. From the day Clary was born and it was confirmed that she'd got Jocelyn's old power, we all knew that she'd be in danger. Jonathon was also basically her guardian from day one.

I knew.

I knew it would come to this eventually. That Clary would be in danger and Jonathon would do anything to protect her. I knew that they would both be in danger. It's just scaring me that it's already starting so soon. I just want my children to come back and be safe, they are not ready for this.

Also, Jocelyn doesn't know that I sent Jonathon yet. When she finds out I'll be in big trouble. I didn't want to send my son but if he found out that I didn't send him after his sister he would be angry and still go after her, no matter what Jocelyn or I told him.

"Valentine! I'm home!" I heard the voice of my wife call through the house.

Oh no. I should hide.

"Valentine? What's wrong?" Jocelyn asked as she sat down in front of me and looked at the nervous expression on my face.

I sighed, better tell her now. That's why I took her hands in mine and looked deep into the emerald green eyes I'd fallen in love with. "Jocelyn, you know that this was bound to happen…" I started but got cut off by Jocelyn as she said "No, Val. Don't say it. Please don't tell me that you've sent Jonathon"

I didn't need to say anything. My silence was already my answer.

"No, Valentine! Why? Why did you have to send both our children?" Jocelyn said

"I'm sorry Jocelyn, but you know that he would've gone after her anyway", I tried to convince her.

My wife looked at me and then leaned forward so that her head was resting on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and a moment later I felt a wet spot form where Jocelyn had rested her head. "I-I know. It's just…. they're too young for this" Jocelyn said

"I know, but I'm sure they'll be fine and we'll have them back in no time" I whispered into her fiery hair.

"I hope you're right" Jocelyn whispered back. She didn't know how much I wanted my words to be true.

**Alec POV:**

"Wait, what is going on right now?" I asked about all of these weird statements. Beyond? Second Creator's power? What is all of that?

I looked between Jace and Magnus and then I looked at Clarys' brother, just to find him looking at Jace with an expression of anger.

Then it all happened so fast. Clarys' brother grabbed Jace by the throat and pinned him against the nearest wall. "How do you know about that?" The angel hissed at Jace.

"Clary told me" Jace told the boy who was pinning him against the wall.

The angel tightened his grip a bit, making Jace gasp. "That's impossible. She doesn't even know that she has that power. I have to protect her" The white-haired boy said

Izzy tried to move towards the boys but I grabbed her arm and gave her a warning look. She just shook off my hand and walked towards them anyway. Then she put a gentle hand on Clarys' brothers' shoulder. "Jonathon, let him explain. Like this, he almost can't breathe" my sister said in a calming voice to the boy. Jonathon apparently.

At her words Jonathon let go of Jaces' throat, but still glared at Jace. Jace gasped and rubbed his throat.

"Clary…she told me the story. The one how everything got created and how your Mum gave up her power to be with your Dad. She said that she wasn't sure who got the second creators' power, but you just made it obvious that she's got them" Jace explained

"What is going on?" I asked again

That's when Jonathon turned to me and then he looked around the room and gritted his teeth. "I guess I have to tell all of you. But I'm only going to say this once. If any of you try to hurt my little sister then I am going to kill you without hesitation, understand?" he said

We all nodded in agreement. Then Jonathon told us everything: the history of how everything got created, Lucifer, the war that is going on now and what Clary is capable of. Everything. "Do you understand now how important this is?" Jonathon said as he finished explaining. "Can you please open a gateway?" That question was clearly directed at Magnus

"Sure" Magnus answered

"I'm coming with you, Jonathon" Jace stated as Magnus started to open the gateway.

"What!?" I shouted "No way Jace. You are not going with. Jonathon wants to save his sister, not you"

"Shadowhunter boy is right Goldie locks. I can't afford to drag you with me, you'd only get hurt and she is my sister. I have to save her. You, although, have got no reason to help her" Jonathon said

"I can take care of myself and I want to come with. I caught her from falling to the ground I should at least come with you now" Jace said, determined to not let this go so easily.

We were all so caught up in arguing that we didn't even notice that Magnus was already finished creating the gateway to Beyond, but my boyfriend made himself noticed as he said "Jonathon, the gateway is open"

Jace already tried to step towards it, but I grabbed his arms to stop him, earning myself an evil glare from my parabatai. The gateway was nothing like the portals I knew. It looked like a long mirror with a silver frame and inside, where it should usually be glass, was swirling black smoke. Inside the smoke you could faintly see the outline of what looked like a wrecked version of New York. It already looked like doom.

"This Gateway brings you right in front of the warehouse that Clary is in. I'll try to keep it open as long as I can, but you need to be fast" Magnus said as Jonathon stepped up to the gateway

"Thank you very much. Oh, and Shadowhunter boy?" Jonathon said as he turned around to face me "Make sure Goldie locks doesn't follow me" and with that the angel stepped through the dark mirror.

But Jace obviously wasn't going to leave it at that, because he whispered "I'm sorry Alec"

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, confused

"For this" Jace answered and then elbowed me as hard as he could in the stomach. I yelped in pain and surprise and by reflex let go of Jace. I wanted to reach for him, but it was already too late. Jace had already taken off at a run for the gateway and before anyone of us could stop him he was already jumping through the surface of the mirror.

_**Hey guys,**_

_**So what did you think? Oh, and I can tell you now when there'll be some Clace, so, either next chapter or in chapter 12. It depends on how long the next chap is. If it's too short after what I've planed then there'll be some Clace and if it's long enough then in chapter 12, but right at the beginning. I'm planning on updating on Sunday, so see you then! REVIEW! Love y'all**_

_**-Brownie**_


	11. Saving Clary

**Sebastian POV:**

As I slowly made my way back into Hell I could already feel myself weakening, but as soon as I entered I felt a little bit of my power coming back. My injuries, though, are not healed yet. But first things first, I have to tell my father what's going on. I flew a bit deeper into Hell, to the castle right in the middle, my home. Dad was probably in the throne room, so I entered it and sure enough, my father was sitting on his throne.

The throne room is a long black room with a black marble floor and black stone walls. There are tall torches next to a long walkway that is lined with flames, right at the end of the walkway are three steps that lead up to a huge throne, fathers' throne. The throne is black, like everything else in the room, and has skulls, human skulls, at the front of the armrests. On the throne are red velvet cushions, so that father is comfortable, and at the top of the high backrest are two male antelope horns.

Fathers' throne is actually the reason why most mundanes think that the devil has horns. The picture mundanes have of the devil is all wrong, father doesn't have read skin or horns or always carries a pitch fork, although it is true that he has a forked tail and bat wings.

I walked all the way down to my fathers' throne and as I reached the steps I knelt down in front of them.

"Sebastian, my son, have you fulfilled the task I sent you to do?" My father asked as he slowly got up from his throne and spread his red wings. He was wearing his favorite suit, well he basically only wears black suits, but this one was his favorite.

"Father, I'm sorry. Jonathon, Clarissa's brother, got in my way and injured me. I couldn't take Clarissa with me, I was too badly wounded. I had to come back to heal, but I left Clarissa at a place where they wouldn't find her" I answered, not daring to look at him.

"Sebastian, look at me" father said and I slowly lifted my head to find his blood red eyes staring back at me. I have inherited his black hair, but I have my mother's eyes. When I was fully looking up at him, he backhanded me across my face, so hard that the blow made me fall backwards. I caught myself on my elbows, but my cheek still stung from the impact of his hand.

"I gave you one job! One! And you mess it up! I told you to bring the Princess of Heaven to me and you come back with empty hands!? Fine! Get healed! And then you better bring me back Clarissa Adele Morgenstern!" he shouted at me

"Yes Father" I mumbled and slowly got up on wobbly feet

"Now get out of my sight" he hissed and turned around to sit back down on his throne.

I also turned around and walked back down the path to find some healers. All I wanted to do was make my father proud, I thought that if I could bring Clarissa back that he'd be proud of me. I'll succeed. If I have to burn down the world and then show it to him on a silver platter to make him proud, I will do it.

**Jace POV:**

Okay, so maybe my actions were a bit impulsive, but I can't explain it. I feel like I have to protect Clary so I kinda had to jump through the mirror, gateway, portal thing. As I landed on the other side and looked up I found Jonathon looking at me with anger.

"Don't you know what stay here means?" he asked, annoyed at my disobedience

"I do. It's just that I chose to ignore it" I answered and moved to stand next to him so we were both looking up at the absolutely wrecked warehouse

"You're so stupid" Jonathon mumbled

"What?" I said

"I said that you're so stupid. Do you even know how dangerous this is? It's not even certain that I'll come out alive and I'm an angel. You although are half mundane, half angel and mortal. It's extremely dangerous for you" John whispered

"I don't care. Why are you whispering?" I whispered back

"When the lost souls notice that we've entered, then we're as good as dead" John said

"Why? It's not like they could hurt us or anything" I replied

Jonathon just shook his head "Mortals" he mumbled. Then he took a deep breath and looked back up at the warehouse. "Come on" he said and walked in.

I followed him and we entered to find a huge room with two stairways left and right. One of them had already fallen apart. The walls have holes in them and the ground is lined with cracks. The room is pretty open, so we would've seen straight away if Clary was in here.

"She is probably upstairs" I whispered as quietly as I could. Jonathon just nodded and slowly made his way up the stairs that were still there. I followed him. He suddenly stopped and I just managed not to run into him. John pointed down at one of the steps and as I looked down I saw what made him stop in his tracks. There was a massive crack on the next step and it would surely fall apart when someone stepped on it.

I nodded at him and then looked up to find a few steps further another one, also cracked. I glanced at Jonathon, wondering how we'd get past this. He just smirked and before I knew it he was flying up the stairs. I just glared at him and whispered "And how am I supposed to get up there?"

John shrugged and I stepped back a bit and jumped. I landed on the other side with ease. Jonathon looked mildly impressed before he started walking into a corridor that was lined with door after door. There were about five doors on each side. Jonathon pointed at me and then to the doors on the right I nodded and made my way to check out what was inside. Four of the rooms were just empty, but in the fifth one there was a slab of stone and on the stone was the girl we were looking for.

She looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping, but the thing that looked bad was that her ankles and wrists were tied together. I had just started walking towards her when John came up behind me and gasped. "Cherry" he whispered and ran forwards, his feet not making a sound. He knelt down before her and the first thing he did was check for a pulse and as the tension in his shoulders left, I also relaxed a bit. Then John checked her for any injuries. After he was finished with that he untied the ropes and then picked her up, cradling her to his chest. He walked towards me and whispered "Let's get out of here"

We walked back towards the staircase and I started walking down. I totally forgot the broken steps. As soon as I stepped on one of the steps, there was a loud cracking sound and the step fell away from under me. Then it was like a chain reaction. All the steps that were cracked fell down landing on the ground with a loud bang. The sound echoed in the room and then John shouted "Run!"

That's when I also heard it, a loud swooshing sound was heard from outside, like something was nearing us. It must be the lost souls. I leaped down the hole in the stairs and John flew behind me with Clary in his arms. I ran and John flew as fast as we could towards the entrance. I briefly looked behind me to see something like black smoke come through the holes in the walls. I started running again, out of the door, just in time to see John jump through the mirror. At least they are safe now.

I was also about to jump through the mirror when I felt a sharp sting in my shoulder. I cried out in pain, it felt like five daggers were rammed into my shoulder.

"_Mortals stay here" _A voice hissed into my ear. The voice hissed its 's' like a snake and I looked over my shoulder to find a cloud of black smoke was floating behind me, a black skull floating in the middle of it. A black hand with fingernails as sharp as razors was imbedded into my shoulder, the source of the excruciating pain. The black hand protruding from the cloud of black smoke belonged to a lost soul.

Immediately after the lost soul hissed at me I was surrounded by black smoke and a lot of skulls were floating in it, also a lot of pairs of hands were reaching for me. The next thing I felt was the claws of the lost souls digging into my skin everywhere where they could reach, along my arms, in my legs, my torso, I was surrounded by claws and the hiss of voices.

"_A fresh soul" _

"_Food" _

"_Freedom"_

"_A pure soul"_

"_He's half angel"_

"_I'll be free"_

That were some of the things that the souls hissed. Then one of them scratched their claws down my chest, tearing my skin in the process. I looked down to see something like golden fog floating out of my chest and I immediately felt myself weakening.

"_His soul" _

"_It's so pure"_

"_It will be my freedom"_

"_It's mine!"_

The souls hissed. But then something weird happened. One soul out of the mass was different, it was more a light gray than a midnight black and it was making its way straight towards me. It pushed all the black souls away from me and I felt most of the claws being removed from my skin. With every soul that was pulled away from me the gray soul seemed to get a little lighter in colour, until it was only very slightly gray, more silvery. As I was finally free and able to really look at the soul that saved me I swear I could see the outline of a human and he smiled at me before he pushed me through the mirror.

_**Hey guys,**_

_**How was it? Don't worry, in the next chap there'll be Clace and an explanation on why that gray soul saved Jace. And don't you agree that Lucifer is an ass? Oh and I'm in Hamburg on Friday, so I won't update then, but I'll try to update on Tuesday and for sure on Sunday, when I'm back. So maybe you'll get two updates again this week, but when not then definitely on Sunday and then it's back to every Friday. REVIEW! Love y'all**_

_**-Brownie**_


End file.
